


I Can't

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Short One Shot, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: After the rooftops, Marinette reaches a realization.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a certain realization that I had. I really hope you guys like it! <3  
> Warnings: As stated before, this has spoilers for Chat Blanc and possibly for the season 3 finale!

“Spots off.”

Marinette sighed as she looked up to the trapdoor. Somewhere out there, Chat Noir was on his way home. Even in her imagination, she could see his wide smile and shining eyes. Those moments on the rooftop meant as much to him as they did to her, and that knowledge made her heart clench.

She sat in her chair. A long sigh escaped her, and a worried Tikki flew so she was exactly in her line of sight.

“Marinette, is something wrong?”

Marinette closed her eyes. For a moment, she found herself back at the rooftop. Her head atop Chat Noir’s shoulder, his caring voice carrying away all her worries. She could still feel the ghost of his touch, the certainty she felt when she was with him.

But she could also hear his voice in her head. “It was our love that did this to the world, milady.”

She opened her eyes. The worry in Tikki’s gaze brought tears to her eyes, and all she wanted to do was let them out. “Tikki, I think that I… Chat Noir... but I can’t.”

Marinette put her head in her hands. As the tears came rushing out, her only comfort was Tikki’s warm hug and her caring voice.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
